Betrayal
by SuperWonderLeebz
Summary: Written before Episode III was released Anakin is confronted by an old friend before his transformation into Darth Vader. Oneshot.


**Title:** Betrayal

Written before Episode III came out, this is actually a really old fanfic I wrote in August of 2005, but just recently discovered hidden in my computer files.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Includes a brief vague moment of violence.

**Disclaimer:** All Star Wars characters belong to George and all those other official people that have to do with the official stuff. I didn't write this fanfiction to gain a profit and you get the idea.

Newly knighted Jedi Barriss Offee could feel her heart pounding; she calmed herself. Reaching out with the Force to find him, Barriss changed directions and sped down a narrow and dark alleyway, jumping over crates and homeless citizens. Coming back out into another sector her eyes darted around until she located him in the midst of a fast paced crowd. He turned his head slightly at her then walked down a deserted alleyway across the street from her.

Sprinting through the hordes of people walking to and fro, Barriss managed to reach the alleyway by jumping over a yellow and red speeder, and landing gracefully on the ground. Walking cautiously, Barriss crept up to the familiar man crouched on the floor staring at the filthy, cemented ground, and stopped two yards away from him. There he was, but he was different, so much different.

The man, or more properly, the Jedi, was one of the most well known to all of the inhabitants of the Jedi Temple, Barriss had even gone on one or two missions with him. That Jedi, was Anakin Skywalker, but a different one at that. Anakin tilted his head sideways so he could see her out of the corner of his left icy blue eye; yet his appearance was almost the same, he had his short cropped, dirty blond hair, he was still taller than average with his tan skin. But there was a cold roaring fire in his eyes, a fire that had never been there before, his mouth was shaped in a slight frown and his eyebrows were wrinkled together. He wasn't wearing his Jedi tunic or robe either. His black boots rose to below his knees, meeting dark gray pants, continuing to his belt made of black material, his shirt was as black as the night sky on Mirial, and his cloak was the same black. The only really familiar sight was of the lightsaber, still clipped on his belt.

"Good to see you again, Jedi Knight Barriss Offee," Anakin said in a cold voice.

"Same goes for me, Anakin Skywalker," Barriss responded in a calm manner.

"Now what would a Jedi Knight like yourself be following me on a day like this? You could be negotiating with planets for peace, or practice healing. Not wasting time watching people such as myself go about their daily business," Anakin questioned.

"Wondering why you did what you did, and wanting to find out is my first reason. Second, to stop you from harming any Jedi under any circumstances," she said to the still crouched Anakin.

"I have my reasons for my actions, none of which are of your concern," Anakin said to Barriss as he straightened up to his normal height, still with his back towards her.

"They are my concerns; I know you want to get back at the Jedi Order, especially Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, your old master. If you want to harm the Jedi in any way, then you'll have to kill me first. You've changed Anakin, for the bad. Maybe Yoda was right, you should not have received training. You were too old, and had too much fear that turned to anger and hatred. You betrayed us Anakin, how could you?"

In some of the last moments of her life Barriss saw Anakin clench his hands, rip his lightsaber from his belt and ignite it with pure rage. As Anakin Skywalker swung his blood red lightsaber in an arc at Jedi Knight Barriss Offee's head she closed her eyes and calmly recited the Jedi Order's code that her life was dedicated to.

There is no emotion; There is peace. There is no ignorance; There is knowledge. 

There is no passion; There is serenity.

There is no death; There is the Force.

"I am the Chosen One, and I have been chosen by Master Sidious, Lord of the Sith." Anakin snarled through gritted teeth, the fire in his eyes doubled their power. Then he bowed his head to look at the first Jedi he ever killed, his face melted back to the slight frown and wrinkled eyebrows and the fire in his eyes lowered to flickering flames.

Anakin Skywalker stared at the fallen body of his once friend, and now dead victim, with renewed strength. Taking off his cloak, Anakin carefully wrapped it around deceased Jedi Knight Barriss Offee's body and displaced head, gently scooping up the corpse he walked out of the alleyway, placed it in the backseat of his yellow and red speeder, sat down in the front seat and drove away.

"I will become the most powerful being alive." Anakin said in a hushed and determined voice while the wind ripped through his hair as he steered towards a deserted area of the Industrial Section of Coruscant, towards his Master.

"The time has almost come, my new apprentice, that we finish your training. Then we will make our ultimate move and you will completely betray those filthy do-gooders Jedi, you are mine to command, to control. The fallen Sith shall rise up again, creating an indestructible empire of terror, the galaxy will be mine." Sidious said to himself and to his faithful apprentice, no longer Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, no but Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, apprentice of Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith.


End file.
